On The Face Of It
by EvilRegal98
Summary: Emma Swan is a young prison ward, her life is fairly normal until one day a new prisoner is brought in: Regina Mills, daughter of multimillionaire Henry mills. Her crime: killing her husband. Swan Queen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I hope you guys like it. ;)

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge boomed through the courthouse.

A small man stood up from his seat and handed a small paper at the officer standing next to him. Regina shifted nervously on her Jimmy Choo clad feet, even though her expression was cold, she was dreading the verdict.

"Yes Your Honour, we have." The man said in a small peeping voice.

The officer walked over to the judge and handed her the paper, containing their verdict. She read it and gave a small nod. "On the count of involuntary manslaughter, what do you plead?"

The man shifted his gaze quickly to Regina before he looked at the judge again. "On the count of involuntary manslaughter we plead guilty, Your Honour.

_That's it._ Regina thought to herself. _I'm going to spend the rest of my life jail. _

The judge slammed her gavel down to silence the now noisy courtroom. "Order!"

She put the gavel down again and looked at Regina. "Mrs. White, you've been sentenced to 10 years in the Downeast Correctional Facility. On behalf of the State Of Maine, I want to thank the jury."

Regina felt numb. She looked at her attorney, a tall man named August.

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry Miss Mills."

She put her hand up. "Save it."

Regina stood up with all the dignity she could muster and looked over her shoulder. There sat her father. Henry Mills. Her mother didn't even come, she was too embarrassed.

_She's never been there for me anyways._ Regina thought bitterly.

She felt a nagging feeling in her stomach. She walked over to her father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"No, darling. I'm sorry, I should've stopped your mother from forcing you to marry that pig."

She took some distance so she could look him in the eye. "You believe me?"

He smiled a sad smile. "Of course I believe you, darling."

"Mrs White, you have to come with us." The old officer said and he pulled out his cuffs.

Regina let go off her father and held out her hands. "It's just Mills now, not White."

"I'll be sure to remember that ma'am." He answered sarcastically and snapped the cuffs around her small wrists.

Regina wanted to snap back at him, but held her tongue. Instead she turned around and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Goodbye daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, my child."

"Let's go to your new home. Miss _Mills_. And just a heads up, they don't like cop killers there."

_Just breath, Regina. He's not worth your trouble. _

"Let's just go, shall we dear?" She said with a fake smile.

He grumbled something and pushed her not to kindly towards the doors of the courtroom.

_Well at least I can do orange._

...

"Hey, Ruby!" Emma yelled at her colleague.

The slim brunette turned around and smiled. "Hey Em. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Granny asked me to come so I could show the new prisoner around." She smiled, Granny was the boss of this facility, her name isn't really Granny but everyone just calls her that because she has been here the longest of all the staff members.

"And what happened to your foot?"

"Oh this?" The brunette shrugged. "Victor and I were jogging and I fell. He was too slow to catch me."

"That's a real boyfriend." Emma said sarcastically.

"Yes, well what can I say."

"Well I've got to go." She said and turned around. She began walking into the direction of the concrete building

...

"So Jefferson. Who's the new prisoner." She asked the man standing behind the desk.

He handed her a yellow file and grinned. "You'll never believe it. Regina White."

"Regina White? _The_ Regina White?!"

"The one and only. You heard of her?"

"Damn right I have! She's been all over the news. She killed her husband, Detective Leo White. Shot him right in the chest with his own gun."

He nodded. "It's gonna be rough for her here, nobody likes a cop killer."

"She claimed self defense, right?"

"Yes, but nobody believes her. Well except her father of course."

"I heard of that. Her father is multimillionaire Henry Mills, married to the notorious Cora Mills. I heard her mother wasn't even at the hearing."

"No indeed she wasn't. But perhaps it's a good idea to stop gossiping like school girls and start doing your jobs." The smooth, sultry voice came from behind Emma and she quickly turned around.

_God, that voice is so hot. What?! Shut up Swan, she's a prisoner!_

"Miss White."

_I've died and gone to heaven. _Emma thought while she looked over the beautiful brunette. Her body had perfect curves and she had the most silky hair Emma had ever seen. Delicious red lips and a small scar above them.

The brunette in question coughed and raised a perfect manicured eyebrow, signaling Emma that she had been caught staring.

She blushed slightly. "I'm correctional officer Emma Swan." She reached out her hand towards the brunette.

Regina rolled her eyes irritably. "Perhaps it would go easier if you would take the cuffs off, dear."

_Damn she's hot even when she's being a bitch._

"Of course, Miss White." She stepped forward and reached into her pocket, pulling out the key.

Once the cuffs were off Regina rubbed her bruised wrists carefully. "It's Mills, officer Swan."

Emma, who was enthralled by the tightness of Regina's dress, quickly looked up. "What?" She asked sheepishly.

Region sighed. "It's Miss Mills, not Miss White. I'm not married anymore, I'm sure you know that."

"Oh right, because you killed your husband."

There was a flash of anger in Regina's chocolate eyes. "I did not. If you'd followed the news you would know that I pleaded self defense."

"Yes, well either way, nobody likes cop killers here."

"So I've noticed. If you wouldn't mind I would like for you to show me around this dump now. That was your plan, was it not?"

"Yes it was Miss Whi- Mills. But first you've got to change, we wouldn't want to get the other inmates jealous of your Prada dress, now would we."

Regina huffed. "Whatever you want, officer Swan. Just lead the way."

_God this is going to be a long day..._

...

So what did you think? Should I continue? Leave a review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: I'm so glad you guys liked it! ;)

The only sound heard in the concrete hallway was the sound of expensive stilettos clicking against the hard stone.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked with a sigh.

"We're going to get you changed into more appropriate clothes, Miss Mills." Emma answered in a cool voice.

The blonde stopped abruptly in front of a large green door, causing the brunette to almost bump into her.

The blonde pulled a large ring of keys out of the pocket of her oversized jacket. The metal clinking together while she was searching for the right key.

After about a minute Emma smiled triumphantly and held up the right key. She put the key in the door and opened it with a loud creaking sound.

She stepped out of the doorway, signaling Regina to go in.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the mock chivalrous hand movements the blonde made. She stepped into the small room, there was only one table and one chair. There was a small orange package and simple black shoes lying on the table.

The blonde followed the brunette in and closed the door behind her, causing Regina to suspiciously raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"What's your plan, officer?" She asked in her usual sultry voice. "Trying to get me alone in a room?"

Emma snorted in response. "I was actually thinking that you would like some privacy while undressing."

"I thought that privacy always meant that you are alone."

"Yes well, not in here Miss."

Regina walked over to the table and eyed the package with disgust.

"I've got to search you for weapons first."

"Really?" Regina asked incredulously. "This dress isn't really great for hiding any weapons." She said while she pointed at her dress.

Emma eyed the tight material, feeling a slight flutter in her stomach.

_Keep it together, Swan. _

"Oh you'd be surprised by how creative people can get, Miss Mills."

"Fine." Regina said with a sigh.

"Please spread you're arms and legs, Miss." Emma commanded.

The brunette did as she was told. Emma started at her legs, feeling all the way up to her hips in search for any sharp materials. She then moved to the arms and then under Regina's armpits, still no weapons. Finally Emma stepped back after having touched most of Regina's body.

"You're clear."

Regina fought the urge to snap back an 'I told you so'.

"Could you please remove your clothes and jewelry now, Miss Mills."

Regina looked surprised. "With you still in the room?"

Emma nodded. "With me in the room."

Regina sighed. "So I guess this is what they mean by prison is humiliating."

Regina reached behind her back and unzipped her dress. Emma kept her face neutral and stared at one corner of the room.

She heard the heavy material of Regina's dress falling on the ground and couldn't help but quickly glance at the beautiful brunette.

Emma barely managed to keep her mouth shut, but not from amazement. The parts of Regina's body that was just covered by the dress were covered in yellow bruises, signaling that they've been there for a while.

"Stop staring." The cold voice came from across the room.

Emma blushed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Regina quickly unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, putting them in the same plastic bag her dress and jewelry were in.

She quickly pulled on the underwear on and then the pants and shirt, she finished with the shoes.

"You can look now, officer."

Emma looked away from her corner and saw that Regina was completely dressed again.

_Damn orange looks good on her. _

Regina was glad that Emma didn't comment on the bruises. "So, what now?"

"Now, I'm going to show you around your new home for the next 10 years."

"I can't wait to be out of the dump."

"Yes well, I'm sorry that I don't take pity on criminals."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "You don't have to snap officer."

Emma groaned and picket up the bag containing Regina's belongings from the table. She pulled the door open again and Regina followed her out of the room.

"Officer Lucas!" Emma yelled at the brunette who was just walking by.

"Yes?" She asked.

Emma gave her the bag. "Could you please put this in Regina Mills's locker? The number is 120115."

She nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Regina scoffed when the younger brunette was gone. "I didn't know you were allowed to dress as a slut here."

"You know that's my friend, right?"

Regina waved her hands dismissively. "Whatever, dear"

Emma decided to just let it go.

They walked through the hallway in silence.

Emma stopped again and pointed at a blue door. "That door leads to the recreation field. You'll be going there thrice a week."

They walked further until they were standing in a big room full of tables and chairs.

"Let me guess." Regina said sarcastically. "This is where we eat."

"You're right Miss. Shall I take you to your cell now?"

"Please do, I'm getting rather bored."

"Well _Your Majesty,_ we can't have that, now can we?"

Regina rolled her eyes and followed the blonde through another hallway leading to cellblock D. "No need to be sarcastic, officer."

"Sure, so when will you stop?"

The rest of the way was walked in silence.

"We're here." The blonde said.

"Here?" The brunette asked while she looked at the cold cell.

"Yes here." Emma answered while she unlocked the cell door and pulled it open.

Regina stepped into the cell with her head held high, not wanting to let the blonde know how much she hated being locked up.

The metal bars made a rattling noise when Emma closed them again.

"Enjoy your stay, Miss Mills." She said and she walked away, leaving the brunette locked up inside of her cell.

Regina sat down on the bed and looked around the cell. There was a toilet, a sink and a bed.

She thought back about her house, where she'd been under the reign of her husband, doing exactly what he wanted her to do.

_Feels just like home._

...

Leave a review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

There was a long line of people, waiting to get their breakfast. Regina grabbed one of the red trays and went to stand behind a small blonde woman.

The woman turned around and smiled at her. "You're Regina Mills, aren't you?"

Regina cocked her eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know you?"

The smile brightened. "No, but everyone knows you. Your dad is kind off a big shot."

Regina's eyes darkened at the mention of her father. She wanted to snap at the annoying woman but was interrupted when the blonde spoke up again.

"I'm Katherine."

"So?"

"Well, you may need a friend inside of this place, Regina. Things are rough inside of here, especially for a cop killer."

Regina's brows furrowed at the casual use of her first name. "And you're suggesting to be my friend?" _Interesting..._

The line moved forward a little. "Think about it." Katherine said and she turned around again, facing away from Regina.

_A friend... _

Regina didn't really know what to do. She'd never had a friend, nobody dared to get near Cora Mills. Well nobody except Daniel, but he's no longer here for her.

Regina quickly shook her head to get rid of the unwanted memories. She didn't want to think about Daniel.

"Maybe a friend is a good idea."

Katherine turned around again and smiled. "Well then, Regina Mills. You've got yourself a friend. Sisters got to stick together, right?"

A small, thin woman with pixie cut hair smiled at the two of them. She put two spoonfuls of some food that Regina didn't want to know the ingredients of, on their plates.

"Bon appétit." She said with such a fake sounding cheery voice that it made Regina want to roll her eyes.

She followed Katherine to a small table in the back of the big hall and sat down, facing the blonde.

"So why did you kill your husband?"

Regina nearly spat out the tasteless food. "You're very direct, aren't you?"

"Yes well, it's how you get things done quickly."

"I agree. And to answer your question, I didn't murder him, it was an accident."

Katherine's looked at her skeptically. "So you accidentally shot your husband in his chest with his own gun."

Regina's eyes darkened in anger. "I do not have to justify myself to you."

She put her hands up in mocking surrender. "I'm not judging, girl. I mean I got drunk because my husband cheated on me and ran over a kid."

"You ran over a child?!"

"I won't judge if you won't judge, that's the rule. And he didn't die."

"Sorry."

She waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. But back to you. Why did you kill your husband in cold blood?"

Regina scoffed and she took another bite of the horrible stuff they called food here. "I didn't kill him in cold blood. If I hadn't shot him, he would've killed me."

The blonde was quiet for a moment before she let out an understanding sigh. "Oh, I understand."

Regina looked confused. "You understand what?"

Katherine grabbed Regina's cold hand that was lying on the table and squeezed. "He abused you, didn't he?" She whispered softly.

Regina dropped the spoon out of her hand and it made a loud clanking sound when it hit the plastic plate. Her blood ran cold in her veins and Regina suddenly felt very nauseous.

"Don't say that. I'm not some sort of pathetic, beaten housewife."

Katherine was surprised by how quick Regina's eyes turned from being filled with fear to stone cold.

"I'm sorry."

"You'd better not say something like that again." She said and she quickly stood up.

Regina threw the unfinished food in one of the garbage bins, she wasn't hungry anymore.

...

Emma walked through the concrete hallway to one of the rooms in the east wing of the facility. She stopped in front of the wooden door. There was a small name tag on the wall next to the door.

**Dr. Archie Hopper.**

**Psychiatrist.**

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." The muffled voice came from behind the door.

Emma opened the door and stepped inside of the small office.

"Emma." The red haired man said, surprise lacing his voice.

She closed the door behind her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, sit down."

Emma walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"What is it you want to talk about, Emma?"

"It's this new prisoner."

His eyebrows rose. "Do you mean Regina White?"

"Yes and it's Mills."

He looked confused. "Sorry?"

"It's just that her name is Mills, not White."

"Okay.."

"It's just... yesterday when I was supervising her when she changed her clothes, oh that sounds creepy." She let out a small laugh. "I mean, I saw some bruises. Not yet healed bruises."

He pushed the glasses further up his nose. "And you think that her husband did that to her?" At Emma's confused look he elaborated. "I followed the trail on tv, she claimed self defense."

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. And I was wondering, maybe you could try and talk to her. I think it will help her."

"I cannot force someone to talk, officer Swan"

"I understand. That's why you could maybe say that it's mandatory for new prisoners." She asked hopeful. "I'm really worried about her."

"And why are you worried about her, officer?"

Emma blushed slightly. "It's just that I've seen a lot of abused people in my time in the foster care. I kind off have a soft spot for them."

"Mhmm." He said skeptically. "Just remember that's she's an inmate, Emma."

_Yes, she's just an inmate, Swan... _

_Isn't she?_

...

So I'm dying to know what you guys thought so leave a review. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Trigger warning: Rape!**

"Miss Mills, you're going on a little fieldtrip." Emma said while she unlocked the cell and slid the door to the left.

Regina sat up on her bed and looked at the blonde with confusion written over her face.

When Regina made no move to stand up, Emma sighed. "Come on, Miss Mills. I'd hate to drag you out of there."

Regina stood up slowly and walked over to the blonde officer. "What is it, officer Swan? I thought today was 'stay in your cell' day."

"Like I told you, you're going on a fieldtrip."

She grabbed the brunette's upper arm and pulled her out of the small cell. Regina stumbled into her, caught by surprise at the sudden movement.

"Officer Swan! You don't have to manhandle me!"

"Manhandle?" Emma scoffed. "If you think that's manhandling, you're in for a ride. You're the daughter of a millionaire, those people don't do well with the prisoners and you're a cop killer, those people don't do well with the officers. You're practically alone."

Haven't I always been alone? Regina wanted to say it aloud but quickly stopped herself.  
"Well then, pray tell officer, why do you still talk to me? Seeing that officers don't like a 'cop killer'."

Emma cuffed the brunette and pushed her in front of her. "Because I believe you."

She put her hand on the small of Regina's back and the both of them walked through another one of the many concrete hallways this prison had.

Regina was caught by surprise at the honest answer the blonde had given her.

"Why?"

Emma looked at her with confusion. "Why what?"

"Why do you believe me?"

It was a fair question, Emma knew that. But still it was hard to answer. _Because I have feelings for you._ No that won't do. _Because I'm sorry that your husband was an abusive bastard_. Nope, she didn't want Regina to think that she pitied her, pity was for the weak and from what Emma had gathered Regina Mills was many things, but weak wasn't one of them.

"Because I recognize the signs." _Yes, that'll do._

Regina's head snapped to the right, her piercing brown eyes felt like bright sunlight against her green ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Came the resolute answer.

Emma inwardly sighed, god this woman was hard to talk with. "Of course you don't, Miss Mills."

They walked in silence until they stopped in front of the same wooden door Emma had been standing in front of yesterday.

"What is this?" Regina asked with a cold voice.

"It's the prison psychiatrist's office."

Regina felt dread fill her stomach. "And what are we doing here?" _Please don't make me talk to some shrink, please don't!_

"You're going inside and talk to Dr. Hopper. And after an hour I will pick you up and escort you back to your cell."

_Well, praying had never helped her before._ "Why? I don't need to talk to some shrink, I'm fine."

"Miss Mills, you and I both know that that's not true. You need to talk to someone or it'll keep haunting you."

Regina scoffed. "And how would you know, officer?" She practically spat.

"Because I speak from personal experience." _Shit_! Emma furrowed her brows. She hadn't meant to share that.

She pushed down the door handle and the door opened with the familiar creak. Regina grabbed the doorframe when Emma tried to push her inside of the small office.

But of course, Regina lost the battle, seeing that officer Swan was much stronger than her.

The red headed man stood up from behind his corner desk.

He reached his hand out. "Hello, Miss Whi- Mills. I'm Dr. Hopper, but you can call me Archie."

Regina narrowed her eyes at his slip up. _So officer Swan had talked to him... Interesting. _

When Archie saw that the brunette made no move to shake his hand he retracted it.

Regina turned around to the blonde. "Did you put him up to this?!" She asked with a low voice.

"Of course not Miss Mills. Officier Swan had nothing to do with this, it's a mandator-"

Regina cut him off. "Oh spare me the bullshit. I know what's going on here, and I'm not participating!"

"Well that's a shame, Miss Mills. Because you're going to be here, thrice a week, one hour. Whether you like it or not." Emma said confidently.

"Why?! Are you going to force me?!"

"I will if I have to."

"I have my goddamn rights!"

"Not in here you don't! Who's going to stand up for you here? I've said it before. You. Are. A. Cop killer!"

Regina wanted to snap back, but she understood that there was nothing she could do about it. So she shut her mouth. "Fine."

Emma was surprised. "Fine?"

"Yes fine, officer Swan! It's not like I haven't been forced to do something I don't want to before."

And that was it. Emma felt terrible, but there was no way back now.

"I'm doing this to help you, Miss."

Regina didn't respond she just held up her cuffed wrists so Emma could uncuffed them.

Emma snapped the harsh matel cuffs from Regina's small wrists.

"I'll be here to pick you up again, in one hour."

Regina just glared at her and sat down gracefully on the leather couch.

Emma felt tears in her eyes and she quickly walked out of the room, the door closed behind her with a soft click. She left behind a seething and broken brunette and a very shocked and confused doctor.

...

"So, Miss Mills." Archie started and he seated himself down in his comfy chair.

Regina cocked a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I'm not planning to talk to you, you do know that don't you?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why do you not want to talk to me, Miss Mills, Regina? Is it okay if I call you Regina?"

"No you may not call me Regina, and to answer your other stupid question. I do not like talking about my life."

"Why not, Miss Mills."

"Because I do not wish to remember most of it."

Archie grabbed his notepad and a ballpoint pen and scribbled something on the paper. "Alright, let's start with something else. Why do you insist on being spoken to with your last name, it's rather formal." .

Regina furrowed her brows, her expression clearly giving away that she was annoyed by the seemingly useless questions. "I don't know, I just do. It sends out an authoritarian image."

"And do you feel like you need to be in control?"

_Yes! I do, when I'm not in control I get hurt, and that won't happen to me again._

Regina held her tongue.

"I'm guessing your silence means a yes." He said and he scribbled something else down.

"Well then I suggest that you stop guessing." Regina snapped back.

Archie raised his eyebrows at her harsh respond.

He had actually hit the nail right on the head. Not being in control means getting hurt and Regina had learned that the hard way.

...

_"Regina I'm home!" Leo yelled while he slammed the door closed behind his back. He hung up his jacket and laid his holster on the side table. _

_"Dinner better be ready!" _

_He kicked of his work shoes. His sock clad feet slapped against the tiles when he stepped into the kitchen. His beautiful wife was stirring some sort of sauce. His eyes darkened with lust at the shake of her hips while she was stirring furiously. _

_He stepped behind his wife, who immediately went rigid when she felt her husbands arms envelope her waist. "Why's dinner not ready yet, Regina?" He whispered threateningly in her ear. _

_Regina suppressed the shudder that wanted to rip through her spine. "I'm sorry Leo, there was a long line at the grocery store." _

_"Tsk, tsk Regina. All those excuses. You know you need to be punished now, don't you darling." _

_Regina let out a soft whimper when his right hand moved to her breast. "Please Leo, not tonight. I'm still sore from last night." _

_"That's because you're never wet for me Regina. That's not my fault." _

_He ripped open her white blouse, sending the small ivory buttons flying everywhere. He harshly pulled the tight fabric off of her arms and threw it on the floor. He grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and pulled the woman away from the stove. _

_"Forget dinner Regina, you're going to give me something even more tasty than your cooking." _

_He ripped off her lacy black bra and threw it to the floor also. Leo pushed his wife so she was bending over the cookingisland. He felt his manhood harden at the sight of his hot wife, bare before him. Leo bunched up his wife's skirt, and ripped away her matching lace panties. _

_"Please Leo stop!" Regina whimpered again. _

_He silenced her by slamming her face into the hard kitchen counter. Regina let out a cry and tasted blood when she licked her lip. It had probably split open. _

_Leo quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down in one go. _

_"Oh, Regina!" He said breathlessly when he thrusted into her with one hard pound. _

_Regina cried out in pain. It felt like she was being ripped apart. _

_"Stop it, please!" _

_He ignored her and pounded into her vigorously. _

_For Regina it seemed like it went on for hours. She felt blood and semen trickle down her thighs when he came inside of her with a grunt. Her breasts were painful from where he had roughly squeezed them. There were bloody clawmarks on her back from where he had ran his nails harshly along her caramel colored skin. _

_More scars for the collection. She thought bitterly. _

_He pulled out of her. "God, Regina you're lucky you're good at this." He stepped away from her and Regina couldn't keep herself standing anymore, she fell down and winced when her bruised body made contact with the hard and cold tiles of the floor. _

_He kicked her in the stomach and laughed when she groaned in pain. _

_"I'm going to go out to the bar. Be ready for round two when I'm home again." _

_It was not until the front door slammed shut again that Regina finally let out a sob. She grabbed the phone off of the kitchen counter and dialed her parents number._

_"Cora Mills." The as usual emotionless voice came from the other side of the line._

_"Mother." Regina said while tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please, get me away from him." _

_"Regina? What is it? Did something happen to you?" _

_"Please get me away from him, mother! He'll come back and hurt me again! Please!"_

_"Get you away from who?" _

_"Leo! My husband!"_

_"It this about the so called abuse again? I told you to drop the act, Regina."_

_How dare she scold me?! Regina felt anger swell in her chest. "This is not an act, mother! He raped and beat me!" _

_"Of course, Regina." He mothers skeptical response came. And then the line went dead. _

_Regina sobbed and lowered the phone. Nobody believed her, she was trapped inside of this hell! Forever!_

_The phone ringed again. Regina quickly answered. _

_"Regina Mills." Her voice was hoarse from all the crying and screaming. _

_"Oh, Regina. I'm so sorry." _

_"Daddy?" Regina sobbed aloud. _

_"Shhh, don't cry, darling." _

_"Daddy, please help me." Her voice shook with emotion._

_"I wish I could, my child. I wish I could." _

_Regina sobbed again, the smell of burning sauce filling the kitchen. _

...

"Miss Mills?"

Archie's voice snapped her back from her memory.

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

She looked up at the clock. 2 pm. "You know what, I think the hour is over."

Archie nodded in understanding. He had seen the haunted expression on the brunette's face when she was seemingly lost in a memory.

"Then we'll talk further the next time."

Regina only nodded in response.

_Next time..._

...

Leave a review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Thank you guys so much for the massive response to this story! And to Fiend89, it gets cleared up in this chapter. ;)

"Just one question." Emma said, breaking the silence they had been walking in for 5 minutes.

"What is it, officer?" The annoyed response came from the as usual cold brunette.

Emma was encouraged by the response, even though it was a cold and annoyed one, a response just the same. "Seeing that your daddy is rich. Why the hell didn't he just buy you out of this hellhole?"

_Of course, that was the obvious question_. Regina took a moment to figure out how to responed, she didn't want to reveal too much about her life to the annoying blonde. "I suppose that's where my mother comes in. She has always had my father... under her thumb, you could say."

"But wouldn't you being in jail shatter her image?"

"I thought you said only one question?" The brunette answered with a sigh. Emma groaned which caused Regina to smirk. _Dammit, Regina. You're not supposed to show emotion around her, this is not how mother raised you. So stop smiling whenever the blonde does something cute! Wait, cute?!_

"Ahh, Miss Mills, humor me."

"Are you always whining like this?"

"No, just with people I like." _Shit, Swan! Let's hope she didn't hear that!_

"Like?" The brunette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to say that, but you're not so bad as the news made you out to be."

"Well I'm glad that I'm not as bad as the cold blooded killer that shot her husband for his life insurance. Like I would need more money." Regina huffed.

"Now that that's cleared up. Could you please answer the question?"

"Fine, because you sound so desperate. My mothers image was already shattered when I called the police and they rolled my husband out off our house in a body bag. There was press everywhere, so when I was dragged out of my house, bloodied and cuffed, the rumors started spreading. Seeing that the second best thing on Cora Mills' list, after upholding her image, is punishing me, it was a done deal.

Emma Swan was completely shocked. No mother could be so cruel and no father could be so weak, that they'd let their only child rot in jail. She felt a knot form in her throat and she quickly swallowed it away. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina saw intense sympathy in those green orbs. No pity, because god, did she hate pity, but sympathy. That's one of the reasons that she would not scold at the blonde for the use of her first name. The other is that it felt right to be called 'Regina' by the blonde. Even though she had no idea why.

They stopped in front of Regina's cell. Emma opened the cell door and slid it to the side. "We can't all be helped, officer." Regina said while she stepped into her cell.

"No." Emma said sadly while she slid the door closed again. "But I sure hope you can."

...

Regina was always uncomfortable whenever she needed to shower. She supposed it was about the fact that she was really confronted with her life, with her body that had been covered in bruises for most of her life. It was when she was a child, because of her mother and it was when she was an adult, because of her husband.

She hated it even more in prison. Where there was no privacy what so ever.

She walked by the big wall of mirrors and washbasins. There were several women standing in front of it, combing their hair, not caring that their breasts were hanging out for everyone to see.

No, Regina could not get used to this.

"Hey sister!" Katherine's loud voice came from behind her.

Regina quickly turned around which caused her bathrobe to shift slightly. Katherine's eyes went wide when she saw it. Regina followed her line of sight and saw what the blonde was staring at. A large yellow bruise that covered her left shoulder. Regina quickly yanked the robe in place again, effectively covering the bruise up.

Katherine walked over to her. "I know a shower where the shower curtain is actually not ripped into shreds, follow me, it'll give you some privacy."

Regina was thankful that Katherine didn't comment on what she just saw. "Thank you."

"Of course."

They both knew that it was not only about the shower.

Regina followed Katherine right to the back of the 'bathroom'. The shower was a small space with a curtain hanging in front of it. Katherine gave her a wink and walked away again.

Regina stepped into the small shower and closed the curtain behind her. She kept her flip flops on, who knows what kind of bacteria were on this floor. Katherine had been right, the shower curtain was fairly whole.

Regina shed her robe and hung it over the wall. She turned on the cold water and stepped under it slowly, letting her body adjust to the cold tempature. Regina shivered and she massaged the clinical smelling shampoo on her scalp and into her dark locks. She quickly washed herself with shower gel.

She washed out the shampoo and grabbed the towel. Regina quickly toweled herself drie before she grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on again. She grabbed her toiletries and put them in the pockets of her bathrobe.

She pushed aside the now wet curtain and stepped out of the shower. Regina started walking back to her cell, ignoring the dirty stares she got from her fellow prisoners.

Regina kept on walking, that was until she heard an appreciative whistle from behind her. _How degrading! _

"Hey, sweet cheeks!"

Regina snapped around, ready to beat the bastard to a pulp for talking to her like she was some cheap whore.

"I like the front too." He said with a grin while he kept his eyes trained on her chest.

"If you want to keep your eyes in your sockets I suggest you shut up and stop staring!"

He raised his eyebrows, still grinning smugly. "Feisty! I like it."

Regina rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"If you want to have a good time just ask for officer Graham Rendall, sweet cheeks!"

Regina just kept walking, if she turned around she would surely scratch out his eyes.

...

It was recreation hour. Regina was standing against the concrete wall of the building, staring at the game of basketball the other inmates were playing. Though she was also secretly glancing at officer Swan, who was supervising, from time to time.

She looked to the left and saw the obnoxious officer staring at her again. _What was his name again? Oh yes, Graham Rendall. _

He had been staring at her every chance he got, it was kind off creeping her out. She pushed herself of the wall and started walking in the direction of officer Swan.

"Miss Mills." Emma said with a smile. "Shouldn't you be enjoying recreation hour?"

"I will if you could keep officer Rendall away from me, he's been harassing me."

Emma felt rage swell in her chest. No one harasses her Regina. What?! Her Regina?

"Of course, Miss. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thank you, I would gladly appreciate it."

They stood in silence for a moment before Emma spoke up again. "So, how've you been doing? I saw you've made a friend, inmate Katherine Cressida."

"Well, sort off."

"Yes, well it's good to have friends."

"I wouldn't know."

Emma sensed something much darker behind that sentence.

The loud bell rang, filling the field with it's annoying beep.

"Well, I guess the hour is over." Emma said.

"Yes, I guess." Regina answered and she walked towards the entrance of the large building.

...

Regina couldn't sleep, again.

Images of her former husband and her mother were haunting her again, preventing her from sleeping. Her mother, Cora Mills. Regina had mixed feelings about her mother, on one hand she loved her because she was her mother, but on the other hand she hated her because of what she had put her through.

After all it was thanks to her mother that she had been trapped inside of that abusive marriage.

...

_"I think you and Leo would make a great couple, don't you think?" Cora asked her daughter. _

_"Mother, he's horrible." _

_"Don't judge before you get to know him, Regina. And even when he is horrible, he has a rich family." _

_"Is this about the 'marry a rich man' thing again, mother." Regina sighed. _

_Cora scolded angrily at her. "Watch you're tone, young lady. And you're 20, don't you think it's a good idea to think about it?" _

_The look her mother gave her made Regina's skin crawl. She knew better then to disagree. "Whatever you think is right, mother." _

_Cora's scold turned into a sickly sweet smile. "Good girl." _

...

If you could say one thing about Cora Mills, it's that she always got what she wanted. She had effectively married her daughter off to a 10 year older man. And daddy didn't stop her. Daddy. She missed him so much. Even though he was weak, and had never once stood up for her.

Regina closed her eyes. She needed to sleep, even though she would be haunted by her nightmares.

After all, Regina couldn't remember a night where she hadn't been plagued by her nightmares, why would now be any different.

...

Leave a review! They make me very happy ;)

Oh and just a fun fact. Graham's last name, Rendall, means wolf and Katherine's last name, Cressida, means gold. You know, because of Midas his curse :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Regina." Katherine said with a smile while she dropped down on the vacant chair next to the brunette. She set her red tray containing a bowl of plain yoghurt and a banana on the side, down on the table. "You're up early."

"Yes well." Regina answered with a sigh. "If you want the good food you've got to be early." She held up her spoon and let the gooey yoghurt drip from the spoon and back in the white bowl with a disgusted expression.

Katherine smiled at the sarcastic comment and grabbed her banana. She peeled the yellow fruit carefully and handed Regina half of it.

Regina smiled a thank you and took a small bite.

"It seems that we're just in time for the show." Katherine said with a grin.

Regina looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean, what show?"

"You see the newbie there?" Katherine asked and she pointed at a small brunette who was sitting at the table next to them.

"Yes, what about her?"

"Well, she's sitting on Pippa's spot."

"Who's Pippa?"

Katherine's eyes went wide. "You don't know who Pippa is?!"

Regina shook her head in the negative as a response. "Should I?"

"Yes you should! Pippa is the big Russian. The one with all the tattoos."

Regina still didn't catch on.

"The one who beats everyone up if they do something that she doesn't like."

"Oh, her. Yes I've heard of her."

"Good, 'cause there she is."

Pippa came walking in with a threatening look. She stomped straight over to her spot.

"You're sitting on my spot, bitch." She said in a low and masculine voice.

The small woman turned around and looked at the giant woman with a smile. "I ain't saw no name."

Pippa's eyes went dark with anger. She grabbed the collar of the small woman's shirt and threw her easily on the floor with a sickening crack. The woman was screaming in pain.

It al went very fast after that. Several guards came running towards the chaos. Regina and Katherine both jumped away from the table when someone sent a chair their way.

Regina still had her fork in one hand and raised it up. She guessed the guards must've seen it a threat because the next things she knew she was pinned down on the ground by none other than officer Graham Rendall.

_Aren't you just a filthy whore, Regina!_

_Leo!_

Her eyes went wide with fear. She had heard Leo's voice. But that wasn't possible, he was dead. Right?

She started thrashing, trying to get away from officer Rendall, who was pinning her down. Her bruises were painful against the hard concrete of the floor but Regina didn't care, she needed to get away from Leo. No, the officer.

"Hold still, sweet cheeks!" Graham yelled in her face.

_Hold still, Regina. It'll only hurt more if you move_! Leo again.

Regina kept on kicking and hitting him, and then she felt a stabbing pain in her right temple. She felt his weight being pulled off of her.

"Dammit, Graham! That wasn't necessary." Emma yelled and she pushed him away.

Emma grouched down next to the woman and she reached out her hand to touch the bruise that was already forming on Regina's head.

Regina didn't really know where she was anymore, one minute she was here, in prison, and the next she was lying bloodied and bruised on her kitchen floor, where her husband was kicking her. When she saw the hand coming she couldn't help but flinch away.

She let out a soft whimper. "Please, stop, Leo. Please." She whispered.

Emma's green eyes went wide. Regina thought she was Leo White.

"Hey, Miss Mills. Shhh, it's officer Swan. Emma." She didn't know why she said her first name, she just couldn't help herself.

Regina blinked furiously and seemed to remember where she was again. The brunette quickly stood up, but the blow to the head had made her dizzy. Emma could barely catch her before she slumped down to the ground again.

Emma held Regina tightly and she turned around to face Graham. "You make sure all the inmates get back to their cells and I'm going to take Miss Mills to medical."

Graham nodded and started at Regina one last time. Then he turned around and started yelling that all the inmates needed to go back to their cells."

Emma looked at Regina's weak body. "Miss Mills, are you alright."

Regina saw her whole world spin. "Wh-what? N-no I think I'm going to..." The brunette didn't even finish her sentence before her body went completely limp in Emma's arms.

"Damn." Emma cursed under her breath and she took one arm under the brunette's legs and one on her back. She carried the woman bridal style out of the canteen.

...

"Emma." Belle said in her thick accent, she then looked at the unconscious brunette in the woman's arms. "Who's that?"

"Regina Mills, she got hit in the head pretty hard and lost consciousness." Emma answered and she carefully laid Regina down on the table.

"Let's have a look then, shall we." She stepped from behind her desk and walked over the the woman on the table.

Belle pulled a light out of the pocket of her long white coat and opened one of the Regina's eyelids. "Pupils react normal." She said more to herself then to Emma and she checked the other eye.

Her thumbs moved softly over the bruise on Regina's temple. "She may have a concussion, though." She said with furrowed brows. "But I can't know until she wakes up."

Emma nodded in understanding. "When she wakes up could you give me a call?"

Belle smiled at her. "Of course, Emma."

...

Regina groaned when she opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she still felt dizzy.

"Ah you're awake." She heard someone say. Regina slowly moved her head to the left and saw a kind looking brunette smile at her. "What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"You got knocked on the head and lost consciousness." The woman said in a thick accent.

_Australian, maybe_. Regina thought.

"And you are?"

The brunette just kept on smiling. _Annoying really._ "My name is Belle, I'm the nurse here."

"What's the last thing you remember, Regina?"

Regina scrunched her eyebrows. "Ehm, I remember everything really, but it all goes black after I.." Regina gasped. "I think I fainted in officer Swan's arms."

Belle nodded, and of course smiled. Again. "Yes, it seems your memory is still intact."

_Oh great, because there's so much I like to remember._ She thought bitterly.

"Can I get back to my cell now?"

Belle shook her head. "No I'm sorry, honey. You probably have a concussion so you need to stay overnight."

Regina used her forearm to cover her eyes, effectively blocking the light she hoped that it would decrease her stabbing headache somewhat. "Do you have an asprin?"

"Sure, they will help with the bruises too, I'm imagining they will hurt pretty bad in a few hours, seeing that you've been tackled to the ground." Belle answered as she opened a drawer and pulled out an orange box.

Regina sat up quickly, not caring that her body was painfully protesting against her movements. "You saw them?"

Belle looked into the brunette's brown orbs and she saw something she didn't like seeing in anyone's eyes. Fear. "I had to examine you for further injuries. I'm sorry."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You will tell no one about those bruises, do you understand?"

Belle's blue eyes were filled with sympathy. She knew it was a probably hard subject for Regina to talk about. She could guess who put the ugly bruises there, anyone could really, if they had followed the news. Regina had pleaded self defense, and if you read between the lines that would mean the Leo wasn't so kind towards his wife as he had been towards the rest of the world. You never know what's going on behind closed doors, she supposed.

"Of course not. I have doctor-patient privilege." She handed the other brunette two aspirines and a bottle of water. "Officer Swan asked to call her when you woke up, but I want to have your permission first before I do that."

Regina quickly swallowed the water mixed with the foul taste of the aspirines. She smiled at the nurse. Belle had been the first to treat her as a human in this dump, well the second, officer Swan had acted normal towards her too.

"You can call her."

Belle grabbed the phone from her desk and dialed Emma's number. "Emma? Yes it's belle. Mhm yes, she's awake. Alright."

She put the phone down and turned to Regina, who was lying down again. "Officer Swan will be here right away."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? She can't escort me back to my cell, seeing that you said I had to stay overnight."

Belle shrugged. "I guess she just wants to see how you're doing."

...

How did you guys like it? Leave a review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"A few sessions ago, you mentioned that you don't like to remember your life, do you think you're finally ready to tell me why?" Archie asked in a calm voice and he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

Regina cocked her head to the side and kept quiet for a moment. She didn't really know how to answer such a question, how are you supposed to answer that question? _Because most of my life I wished it would just stop.. all the pain, all the suffering. But I'm not the suicidal type? _No, a little too dramatic for Regina's liking. And even though she was starting to trust the man, it was still a hard topic to talk about.

"It wasn't so much a life as it was torture." _Oh well, there wasn't really a good way to describe her life anyway._

She could see that the doctor was slightly taken aback by her direct and truthful answer. His eyes went a little wider and his eyebrows shot up. Regina noticed because her mother had taught her how to read people, because, well, Cora Mills always liked to know everything there was to know about her _enemies_. 'Bring them down before they bring you down'. It had surprised Regina that her mother hadn't embroidered it on a fucking cushion.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

She thought about it, did she want to share her horrid excuse of a life with the shrink of the prison she was trapped in because she had shot and killed her husband with his own service gun. The first answer that came up was a 'no!' but of course it was then that she remembered the words of that annoyingly charming blonde officer. 'You need to talk to someone or it'll keep haunting you.' Goddammit, she hated it when Swan was right!

"It all started on a Friday night." She started and Dr. Hopper was immediately alert, it was the first time she was really sharing something about her life. "Leo was out for some trainings camp in Boston for three days. It was the first time I was actually alone, since we got married 6 years prior.

I was so happy that I had three days free of the fear that was such a constant factor in my life, the fear of what Leo would do to me. As I said it was a Friday night and I just couldn't stand staying in that horrible cage that I called home, so I went to the local bar. And as I was sitting there, kind of drunk, a man came walking towards me and he sat down next to me."

Regina smiled at the memory. "I looked up at him and immediately thought that he was extremely attractive. He said his name was Daniel and that I should stop drinking because there were some sleezy men over there staring at me. I got angry and told him that he shouldn't tell me what to do. Then one of those sleezy men got over to our table and asked my if this man was harassing me, and if that was the case that he would gladly volunteer to bring me home. Daniel got outraged and hit him square in the face, that was when the man's friends came over and it turned into a fight. I don't know how, but Daniel got us both out of the bar unharmed.

He volunteered to walk me home and I asked him if he was trying to take advantage of me. He just laughed and told me that he got me out if a bar fight alive and said that that was proof enough.

That night was the start of our affair. I still don't know how we've managed to pull it off. But I took every opportunity I could to be with him. Being with him was so different, he didn't hurt me like my husband did, he didn't force me. It all went great for a couple months." She stopped talking and closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. This was the hardest part, but like Emma said, she needed to get it off of her chest.

"I got pregnant. And it wasn't Leo's. It was Daniel's, and I totally freaked out. But when I told him he was so happy. He asked me to run away with him, to a place far away from there. He suggested Canada, because he said the maple syrup there was the best. We planned to run away a month later, because we still needed to arrange bank accounts and stuff like that. But what happened next only proofed that I could never escape my husband. A few days after Daniel and I made our plans, Leo came home late and he was expecting his dinner. But I was asleep on the couch, because I was exhausted. He got furious when he found me and he yanked me off the couch by my hair."

A tear made it's way down Regina's cheek, but she didn't care to wipe it away, she was lost in her memories. "He started beating me and all I could think of was my baby, I snapped. I yelled at him to stop, that I was pregnant, and the bastard stopped immediately. He was happy and he started kissing me, like he didn't just beat the crap out of his own goddamn wife!" Regina spat the words with as much venom as she could.

"I was too afraid to tell him that the baby was not his. I called Daniel and told him everything. We were devastated and I was to scared to follow through with our plan but we kept seeing each other. I was about five months pregnant when it happened, Leo found out that I was having an affair. He came home and he was enraged, he started yelling at me, screaming I was a whore and that I wasn't worth anything and that Daniel was crazy for wanting to have anything to do with me. He got completely crazy and he locked me up in the garage for a whole night.

4 days later Leo told me with a grin that Daniel had died, he had been in a car accident, his brakes didn't work. I was devastated and a few nights later Leo came home drunk. He screamed at me and said that this baby probably wasn't even his. He grabbed the gun from his holster and pointed it at my stomach. He demanded an answer and I was terrified so I lied and said that the baby was his. He walked over to me and shoved me on the ground, he accused me of being a liar and started beating me. He left after that and didn't come home for the night. I woke up the next morning with a stabbing pain in my stomach and there was blood running down my thighs, in panic I called my father and he took me to the hospital."

A loud sob left Regina's lips, it was a heartbreaking sound and dr. Hopper was shocked to the core by the horrors this woman has gone through. "I lost my baby. He had killed my daughter! So no, I do not feel any remorse for killing that monster."

...

The walk back to Regina's cell was very quiet in Emma's opinion. The brunette's eyes were red and glazed over, there were some dried up tear tracks on her unusually pale cheeks.

Emma had the sudden urge to comfort the brunette. Even though the blonde didn't know what had been said in that room, she still felt horrible for Regina. Before she thought clearly she pulled the brunette to the side of the hallway and hugged her tight. Regina stiffened at first but then let her muscles relax. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you, Regina." She said in a soft whisper while the brunette started sobbing and she burried her face in Emma's shoulder.

"I want her back. I want my daughter back." She whimpered softly.

Emma's heart broke and she held the brunette tighter.

...

Leave a review ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've been kind of busy. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter! ;)

Emma stared down at her sandwich with disgust. She wasn't feeling hungry, at all. She couldn't concentrate, there was one single thing constantly on her mind. And that thing, or better said person, was Regina Mills, also known as prisoner 120115. Every time she closed her eyes the mental image of the stunning brunette appeared. Her soft dark hair, her sharp and beautiful features, that hot lip scar and those stunning chocolate brown eyes. And of course that amazing ass but Emma couldn't think about that without getting uncomfortable aroused. _Goddammit, now she was thinking about it!_

Emma shifted in her chair, trying to relieve the uncomfortable feeling. But no such luck. It became even worse when the red-streak haired brunette decided to litterally drop into the chair facing her.

"Hey Em." She said while she broke a piece off of her chocolate bar. It made Emma wonder how the brunette could keep up a figure like that while eating what she ate. It was inhuman.

"Hey Ruby."

Ruby raised her eyebrow at the short answer, usually Emma always started to talk about some random and stupid thing.

"Alright," she said as she bent over to rest her elbows on the table. "What's wrong?"

Emma looked up for the first time and stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean, 'what's wrong?' Nothing's wrong."

"Mhmm." Came the skeptical response from across the cheap plastic table.

"Oh shut up Ruby." Emma snapped as she picked up her glas of milk and took a big gulp of the white liquid.

"So, you're staring at the wall with a stupid dopey expression on your face, you don't eat and when I ask if there's something wrong you get snippy and brush me off when there's obviously something going on." She said while summing it up on her long and slender fingers. "Who's the lucky guy or girl?"

Emma almost spit out the milk in her mouth. She felt cold sweat run down her back and her palms were beginning to feel clammy. _Quick, Swan. Think of a goddamn way out of this. No! Don't think about Regina! A way out of this position!_ Since her mind couldn't come up with one damn thing, Emma began to stammer out some words. "What? No.. Of course not! No one." _Nice save. _She thought sarcastically and her brains were scolding her.

Ruby was amused at the way the blonde facing her was tripping over her words. "Sure, Em. Now spit it out, I want to know!"

Emma began to blush, she felt the heat spread through her pale cheeks. Dammit, Emma Swan never blushed! Why did Ruby had to choose exactly this day to be so observant? She couldn't very well tell the brunette that she had fallen in love with an inmate now, could she? _Wait! Fallen in love?! _

Ruby saw the internal struggle take place in front of her eyes and sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. It's not like I'm curious. At all."

Emma felt her body relax when her friend stopped interrogating her and she smiled at the sarcastic comment coming from the brunette. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Anytime, blondie."

...

Emma ignored the usual yelling whenever she passed the cells, her confident steps carrying her closer and closer to cellblock D. Closer to Regina Mills.

She rounded the corner and stepped into the large hallway marked with a D and with cells on both sides. Again, the yelling. She walked until she got to the last cell on the right and saw Regina sitting against the yellow wall. Her chocolate brown eyes snapped up immediately when she sensed that someone was watching her.

"Officer, Swan." She said while she got of the bed and walked over to the bars. Her slender tanned fingers rounding the rusty iron. She stared into Emma's green orbs with such an intensity that Emma was sure she would melt if it lasted one moment longer.

"Miss Mills, I'm here to take you to the kitchens."

Regina furrowed her brows, creating some rinkles in her smooth forehead. "The kitchens?"

Emma nodded which caused her blonde curls to bounce up and down a little. "Yes, the kitchens. Every inmate is required to perform some sort of labour, like laundry, cleaning and in your case, looking after the food."

"Does this mean I have to work with Miss Blanchard?" Regina asked, remembering the annoyingly chirpy woman who was always the one to serve up the disgusting food.

Emma smirked. "By the look on your face I sense that you don't like Mary Margaret." At Regina's cold glare she continued. "Well, then I'm sorry to inform you that you will indeed be working with Miss Blanchard."

"Sure you are." Regina grumbled back.

...

"Here she is MM." Emma said while she gently nudged Regina through the door opening.

The pixie haired woman let out a squeal of joy, so high Regina and Emma both had the urge to put their hands over their ears to keep out the painful sound.

"Regina! I'm so glad you're here, we could really use some help around here."

_If she keeps talking like that I'm going to puke._ Regina thought to herself as she kept her face passive. She didn't know why but there was something about this woman that just made her want to strangle the pixie haired brunette. She was so... princess like. _And god, it was sickening. _

"Sure." Was the only response she gave as she turned to the blonde officer with a look that said 'you're not going to leave me alone with her, are you?'. But of course, Regina never gets what she wants.

"I'll come back to escort you back to your cell in 3 hours." Emma said with a meek smile. Ignoring Regina's angry look, she quickly made her way out of the kitchen. She was hoping Mary Margaret was still alive by the time she came back.

...

Regina sighed in relieve when she saw the blonde officer standing in the doorway with a smile. Finally! These three hours alone with the 'princess' - as she's been the calling the woman in her mind - had been torturous. Three hours hearing only the woman's childish and chirpy voice, her eardrums needed rest. Now.

Emma smiled when she saw Regina rolling some dough, she looked beautiful even though she was covered in flower. She pushed herself off of the door frame and walked over to her. Before Emma even thought about what she was doing she reached forward and wiped the flower off of Regina's cheek with the pad of her thumb. Regina inhaled sharply at the intimate gesture and then her reflexes kicked in, which meant that she backed away immediately and pulled her walls up.

Emma blushed brightly. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice, completely mortified by her actions.

Fortunatly Regina didn't have to respond - she didn't even know what to say to the blonde in retaliation - because the 'princess' walked in again.

"Oh, Emma you're back already? Time went so fast with Regina, we had so much fun!"

Emma wanted to laugh aloud when she saw Regina's horrified expression, but kept her tongue for her friend's sake.

"I'm sorry MM. But I've got to take her with me again."

"Sure Em, that's fine." She answered with a soft smile. "I'll see you Friday, Regina."

_Oh god, I hope not._

...

"I thought you were taking me back to my cell, officer." Regina said while she kept her pace. They were walking in the complete opposite direction of cellblock D, and it was confusing for Regina.

"I'm not taking you to your cell, Miss."

"I could've guessed that myself, officer. What I'm really asking is, where the hell are you taking me then?" Regina answered with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

Emma took in a deep breath to calm herself, no need to snap back at the sassy brunette. "I've been told that there's a visitor for you, Miss Mills."

Regina couldn't keep the hopeful thoughts out of her mind. Maybe it's daddy. She's been really missing him lately.

They rounded the corner and Emma stopped in front of a double door, there was a small sign on the wall next to the door saying 'visitors space' in big black letters.

She uncuffed Regina, who immediately rubbed the sore spots on her wrists from where the metal cuffs had slightly cut into the soft skin. She was still hoping for her father when she pushed open one of the double doors. But that hope was immediately shattered when she saw the figure sitting on the chair behind the glass.

Because the figure was none other then her mother, Cora Mills.

...

Dum dum dum... Leave a review ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:** I'm sorry for the long wait, that's why this is an extra long chapter. This is also a very emotional chapter. I hope you enjoy! **Trigger warning: stillbirth! **

Regina felt her heart sink and her blood turn cold in her veins. She stared at her mother, the woman who had caused her so much pain, and not only by her own hands. Regina didn't know what to do, she just stood there in the doorway nailed to the ground by fear, her face was unusually pale. The thumping of her heart was so hard that Regina was sure Emma could hear it too.

Her mother hadn't even noticed her yet, she was just staring at her nails intently. And the indifferent way Cora Mills was sitting there hurt Regina even more. It was like she didn't even care that her daughter, her only child was in jail because she defended herself against her abusive and raping monster of a husband. A husband her mother had forced upon her, nonetheless. It wasn't just the hurt that was filling Regina's stomach at this moment, it was anger too. She was sitting in this hellhole because of her mother, because of the woman who was sitting there, staring at her perfectly manicured nails without a care in the world, the woman who was sitting at the right side of the glass. On the outside of the glass.

Regina took a deep breath, filling her lungs with oxygen while filling her mind with courage at the same time. She dried her clammy hands on the orange and cheap fabric of her pants. A small smile came as quickly as it went when she thought about the fact that her mother would hate seeing her in something so pedestrian. It was a small victory in a massive war.

Emma just stood there, the keys in her hand still raised mid air. It was a shock to the blonde when she saw the immense fear raining down on the brunette, Emma had never seen her look so terrified. A child mustn't ever be so afraid of her own mother, and she spoke out of experience. Well kind off. Emma had spent her fair share in the system, though it wasn't as bad as the kids in the homes made it out to be, she realized later. The first house she got in was bad. The father was a drunk and he liked to abuse his wife and the children, which meant Emma had had a pretty bad beating on more occasions then one. But after the bastard had put his wife in the hospital, the child protection services came by and took all the children. After another year of living in a big group home, Emma eventually ended up with a good family. Consisting of a great and maternal mother, a hard working - non alcoholic - father and two twin brothers.

But Emma still had the scars - physical and emotional ones - from the first house, and it had taken her quite a while to finally function well again.

"I will be right here." She said, sensing that the brunette was lost in thought and wouldn't move an inch before she got snapped out of it. So the honorable job was left to Emma.

Regina seemed to finally recognize her surroundings again. She smiled at the blonde, knowing that the words weren't just a warning not to try anything. They were a consolation too, to let Regina know that she wasn't alone, that Emma had her back in every sence of the word.

Regina stepped over the threshold, entering the room where one of her own personal devils sat. On a cheap plastic chair, this time. Though the older brunette still made it look like a throne.

The dark brown eyes snapped up when the woman heard someone entering the room. And for the first time since being here, Regina was glad to be on the inside of the glass. At least she was safe for the oncoming 10 years.

The filthy thick plastic that served as a separation - or the 'glass' as you could call it - did nothing to conceal the sheer dissapointment that shone in Cora Mills' cold, dark brown eyes. Eyes that were so similar to Regina's.

The older woman looked impeccable as usual. Her pantsuit black - as always - with under that a dark red blouse, probably from some sort of upscale material, made by slaving children.

_I used to look like that..._

Regina felt shame color her cheeks, leaving behind a slight blush. She knew that she looked terrible, horrible even. The orange clothes were too big on her, her hair was messy because there was no hairspray in this dump anywhere. No make up. Yes, her mother would certainly not approve. _Good_.

Regina walked with her usual regal steps. When she reached the dark green chair she pulled it back, hearing the strangely satisfying sound when the steel chair legs scraped against the concrete floor. She sat down, graceful as always.

The cold dark eyes followed her every move. She crossed her legs and sat back, her back straight.

"Mother." It was said with a cold undertone. Certainly not the way a child was supposed to talk to her mother. But alas, Regina had tried to earn her mother's love, turnes out maternal love - or any love for that matter - was very difficult for Cora Mills to accomplish. It didn't come easily to her and god, it was a shame.

"Regina." There was no love in her voice. Just bitter dissapointment, disgust even, that her daughter was looking like a common criminal. Well, Regina mused, she was looking like a common criminal. Seeing that she _was_ one.

"Why are you here, mother?"

Cora looked surprised that her daughter had asked such a question. So Regina elaborated. "Seeing that you weren't at the hearing either."

"Yes well." Cora said while she flipped a wrinkled hand through her brown hair. "I couldn't stand the shame."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, biting back all the sharp retorts she wanted to spat back towards her mother. The rage was bubbling in her chest, but Regina composed herself. "If you wouldn't have forced me to marry him, we wouldn't be here. _Mother_." It was said through clenched teeth, showing how much it pained Regina to speak about the crimes.

"Oh, Regina." Cora said with a sigh. "Dont start with those lies again."

Yes, there was that rage again, now back with much more vigor. "They're not lies, mother."

Cora just waved her hand, like she was trying to get rid of the words her daughter just threw her way. "Well, you had a better life than if you would've ran away with that pathetic man... what was his name again." A thin finger made it's way towards Cora's chin in mock thought. "Oh, yes. Daniel."

And that did it. Cora Mills had pushed too far. "Don't you speak his name." Regina said in a cold and quite terrifying low voice.

Cora smiled. The fish had taken the bait. "Oh but why, my dear daughter? It isn't my fault he's dead. It's yours. All because you weren't satisfied enough with your husband's... performance, you went behind his back and invited some other man between your legs. A man that got you pregnant, nonetheless. But of course, you weren't even good enough to hold a child inside of you for nine months. No, you killed your child also. Just as you did your husband."

Those words were like she was being stabbed in the heart, over and over and over and over and over again. All because between the cold and harsh words, there was a speckle of truth. It was her fault Daniel was dead. If she hadn't let herself fall for him he would still be alive and well. And it was her fault her daughter was dead. Because if she would've just ran away with the love of her live... Then she wouldn't have had to call her father to take her to the hospital. Then she wouldn't have had to give birth to a dead baby. She wouldn't have had to go through the medical induced contractions, going through that pain knowing that she wouldn't have the consolation that most mothers had afterwards. Because they knew that all the pain was worth it, because they could hold their baby in the end. But Regina had known that she would never have the chance to hold a happy, healthy, crying baby in her arms after the labor. No, instead she had held a cold, blue, dead and tiny baby.

The mental image that was burned into her retinas. The image of her little girl, completely still wrapped in a pink blanket that was supposed to keep the newborns warm. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Don't you talk about my child like that!"

Cora just kept on grinning. "What child? You mean that decaying little body in the ground?"

It all went so fast after that horrible sentence. Regina lunged forwards, slamming her fists against the hard, unrelenting plastic that seperated her from her mother. Or should she say her personal hell.

The dark green chair Regina had just been sitting on moments ago was thrown on the chair with a loud thump. The double doors were immediately thrown open at the commotion, revealing the blonde guard.

Regina was sobbing now. Her cheeks wet with tears. "Get away from me!" Another slam against the plastic. "Get out of here!" And another one. "I don't want you here! You don't love me! I hate you!"

Cora's face was emotionless as she slowly stood up from the chair, seemingly unimpressed by her daughter's outburst.

Emma wrapped her hands around the sobbing brunette's waist, pulling her away from the glass, but more importantly getting her away from that witch that had the nerve to call herself a mother. Her green eyes were shooting fire at the older brunette.

"Get out of here!" She said in a low voice all the while trying to calm down the hysterical woman in her arms who was burying her head in Emma's chest to silence her harsh sobs.

Cora smiled. "Of course, officer. I will be back in a few weeks.

The woman left, the clacking of her heels slowly fading away the bigger the distance between them got.

"Shhh, Regina." Emma whispered in the brunette's ear. She had heard most of the conversation through the hollow door and it made her stomach turn. The way that Cora was taunting her own daughter with the dead of her love and the dead of her child. It was truly sickening and it made Emma wonder how Regina was still standing on her feet after the cruel life she has had. It made Emma respect her even more.

"Don't let her hurt me, Emma!" The brunette sobbed into Emma's shoulder. The blonde stroked Regina's hair, while murmuring comforting words.

"I won't, Regina. I promise that as long as I'm alive, she won't ever hurt you again."

...

Regina was lying on her bed, balancing on the edge of unconsciousness. After her breakdown in the blonde guard's arms she had exhausted herself. Emma had eventually managed to pull her together long enough to get her back to her cell.

So now Regina's mind was taunting her, using her mother's words to bring back unpleasant memories.

But... she was just so exhausted.

...

_Regina was staring at the white ceiling of the hospital. Her doctor had told her that she was having a placental abruption and that they had been too late to safe the baby. Which meant that her little girl had died. But there was no time to cry, yet. The nurses had just injected her with some kind of drug that was supposed to start the contractions. _

_Her father had brought her to the hospital but after she had gotten the news that her child was dead she had sent him away. She didn't want him to be there when she gave birth anyway. In a weird way she was also blaming him for the death of her little girl. If he had just stood up for her and hadn't allowed her mother to marry her off to Leo then her daughter would still be alive. _

_No, Regina was going to do this like she did everything else. Alone. _

_There was a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and Regina gasped before she quickly put her hand on her stomach. The pain was gone just as quick as it had come. _

_And then a lonely tear made it's way down her cheek. _

_Daniel was supposed to be here with her. Holding her hand during the contractions, they would breath through the pain together. He would be thrilled and anxious for the birth of their daughter, their little girl. A little human created by the two of them. Half her and half Daniel. _

_But no. Daniel was dead. Her child was dead. And Regina was alone. _

_Another contraction and Regina balled the white clinical smelling sheets in her fists. Another tear and another gasp of pain. _

_A small, old woman, dressed in the pink maternity wards scrubs walked into the room. She looked at Regina in sympathy as she quickly checked over the vital signs. Regina's vital signs, and not those of her baby. Because her baby was dead. _

_"Are the contractions getting stronger, sweetheart?" She asked with an English accent. _

_Regina let out a deep breath of relief when the pain subsided. "Yes." Her voice was hoarse from the earlier tears. _

_"Do you want me to get your father?" She asked softly. _

_"No. I don't want him he-" Another strong contraction forced Regina to stop talking. The nurse saw the brunette stiffen and she grabbed her hand in support. _

_"Just breath, sweetheart." _

_Regina did what she was told and the contraction subsided again. "Thank you." She said in a shy voice. She had never felt maternal love before so Regina didn't know now to handle it. _

_"I'm going to go check on some other patients, but if you need me just press this button, okay?" She said while pointing at the red button on the wall next to the hospital bed. _

_Regina nodded and laid back. _

_The old woman smiled softly. "It's going to be alright, Regina." _

_Regina just blinked her tears away. _

_..._

_6 hours later of sitting alone in that room, enduring terrible contractions and the doctor said that she was almost ready to push. _

_But Regina didn't feel ready at all. She wasn't ready to part with her little girl. As long as she was inside of her, Regina still had some hope that this all was just some horrible nightmare. And that she would wake up next to Daniel, in their small cottage in Canada. Where they had the best maple sirop - at least according to Daniel - for on pancakes. _

_But alas. The world was cruel. _

_A scream clawed it's way out of Regina's throat when another excrustiating contraction ripped through her stomach. _

_The old nurse with the English accent walked in again. She took the cloth from the table and wiped the sweat off of Regina's brow. _

_"You're doing great, sweetheart." _

_A sob left Regina's abused body. "I can't! I... Can't!" _

_The woman grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it. "Yes, you can!" _

_Regina weakly rolled her head to the side, so she could look at the kind old woman. "What's the point?! What's the point of going through all this pain, while it already hurts enough that my baby is dead!" _

_The woman's eyes closed for a second, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall when she witnessed the immense pain in the young woman's eyes. So young, and already so much pain. That wasn't right. _

_"For some things there are just no explanations." _

_Another contraction but Regina didn't know what hurt more at this moment, the physical pain of the way the muscles of her stomach clenching painfully hard together, or the emotional pain of the knowledge that she was giving birth to her dead child. _

_She squeezed the woman's wrinkly hand with a force that was almost impossible. _

_"I think it's time, honey." The nurse said. _

_"No!" Regina cried. "I'm not ready!" _

_Caroline knew that she needed to offer some comforting words but in this situation, they are none. "You'll never be ready for this, Regina. But I'll be here to help you through this." _

_There was a moment of silence. _

_"Do you want me to get your father, now?" _

_Regina shook her head and clenched her teeth when another contraction hit. _

_"Alright." Caroline said with a sigh and she stepped out of the room, going in search for the doctor. _

_..._

_"Alright, Regina. When the next contraction hits, push." _

_Regina nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked to her left, needing the silent support from the old nurse. It was the only nurse in the room, Regina had only wanted her. So it was just her, the nurse Caroline and the doctor in the room. _

_The contraction hit and Regina screamed out when she started to push, it felt like she was being ripped apart. Caroline held her hand and she wiped the sweat from Regina's brows. _

_"Great." The doctor said and looked up to offer Regina a small smile. _

_Another push and another scream as Regina's uterus contracted and pushed the little body out further. _

_"Almost there." Oddly enough the English accent was soothing to Regina. _

_With one last hard scream the little body left Regina's one. And she sack back into the cushions. Regina had the betraying hope that she would hear a small cry of the newborn, but of course, reality came crashing down on her. _

_The nurse wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and held her carefully. "Do you want to see her?" _

_Tears left her brown eyes as Regina stared up at the ceiling again. It took a moment for her to answer. _

_"Yes." The low voice was hoarse from the crying and the screaming. _

_The nurse turned around and handed her the tiny, just developed human being. _

_Regina stared down at her child. The tiny girl was blue and completely still. The tears were rapidly falling while she just admired the life she and Daniel created. She allowed herself one small smile Shen she saw the small patch of black hair in her head. _

_"Charlotte." She said softly and she kissed the small forehead. _

_"I love you." _

_Regina didn't know how long she sat there, just staring at the lifeless body of her little girl. _

_Her little Charlotte..._

...

This was so hard to write, it was so emotional. I hope you liked the nurse Caroline. Anyway, leave a review! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:** kind off short, sorry for that but I'm extremely busy. **Trigger Warning: Talk about abuse and rape!**

Regina was sitting on _that_ couch again. To be fair, the cold and worn off leather was starting to feel familiar against the palms of her hands. It was a silence again, and it made Regina wonder if she shouldn't have let the blonde officer drag her out of her cell and into the psychiatrist's office, that she should've just stayed on her too hard matras like she had planned to do. Last night's dream had still been haunting her in the morning.

No, that was the wrong way to say it, because it wasn't a dream, it was her life and it didn't only haunt her this morning, it haunted her every minute of every day. Regina blinked away the moister in her eyes and looked up at the doctor. His kind eyes were looking at her with a comforting look.

"Would you like to tell me about yesterday? I heard your mother stopped by?"

Regina narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her walls were going up immediately. "How do you know that? Did officer Swan say something?"

"No, officer Swan didn't say anything. I have access to the logbook that keeps record of all the visitors." He saw how the brunette's muscles relaxed somewhat at the knowledge that the officer hadn't betrayed her trust. "You look relieved that officer Swan didn't say anything." He decided for the direct approach.

Regina kept her features schooled in an indifferent look. "Well, I would hate to have my private life circulating around here."

He nodded and scrabbled something down in his notepad. "That's all?"

A feigned look of confusion appeared on her beautiful features. "What else would there be, doctor?" She inwardly sighed, the doctor wasn't stupid. He knew there was something going on between the two if them. Hell, Regina knew there was something going between the two of them, only it was a mystery to her what exactly that 'something' was.

He lifted his heavy eyebrows and smiled softly. "Well, it seems you and officer Swan are getting along quite well."

Regina rolled her eyes at the obnoxious insinuation. "I wouldn't call it 'getting along', doctor. But she's the only one who's been acting civil towards me."

"How's everyone else been acting towards you, then?"

An emotionless laugh filled the small office and it somewhat startled the red haired man.

"Are you kidding me?! They are either afraid off me, or they hate me. There isn't really an 'in between'." Her smile died a little when she continued. "The guards are horrible to me, and there is this one man who is always staring at me and calling me inappropriate things. So as you can see, officer Swan is the only one who's actually being nice to me. Of course I prefer her over anyone else in this hell hole!"

The doctor nodded in understanding. "So, you're mother visited yesterday. How did it go?"

Regina was glad that the doctor had decided to change the subject. She had been a little too passionate in her responses. "As well as it could go with that manipulative bitch." The words were spat out with as much venom as Regina could muster.

Archie was taken aback by the amount of hate in the brunette's voice, but yet, there was also a small amount of pain somewhere inside that big could of hate and venom. A pain so raw and deep that it caused a child to speak about her own mother in such a horrible way. His psychologist brain thought it was fascinating, but his heart told him it was a terrible thing.

"So, your relationship with your mother isn't very good."

Regina smiled a cold smile at the simple way the doctor made it sound. As if all her pain and hatred for the woman who has abused her since she was three years old could be described as just that, 'a bad relationship'.

"You could very well say that, doctor Hopper."

From the way Regina was sitting in the couch and the way the tone of her voice was cold, emotionless and detached, told Archie that he should be very careful with how to address the subject. "Do you want to tell me about it."

There were a few minutes of silence. Physical silence but not mental silence, the question was almost screaming in the small room. It was so loud that it was hurting Regina's eardrums. She thought about it. Talking about her mother should be so much easier than talking about Daniel. But... it wasn't. Because with Daniel there has always been that sparkle of light, of hope. But with her mother it was always darkness. Blinding and screaming darkness.

"There is not much to tell other than that she is one of the two reasons of all my pain and suffering. Actually she's the lucky winner, my former husband is runner-up."

"That sounds like there's actually a lot to tell, Regina."

Regina was too far gone in her memories to comment on the casual use of her first name. So she let it pass. "Yes, is suppose you're right."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Regina sighed. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted the red haired doctor. And he already knew about Daniel and Charlotte, so what would one more gruesome thing of her life hurt! _A lot! It would hurt a lot!_ Her mind screamed at her. But Regina did something she has never done before. She listened to her heart, and that heart told her that she should tell him, so maybe, just maybe, she could finally heal.

"The relationship with my mother has been terrible ever since I can remember. She would always tell me what to do, how to act, what to say, and who I could be seeing. And if I didn't do what she wanted me to do or if I didn't listen she would... punish me." Her voice cracked at the end and Regina took a deep breath to calm herself.

"She forced me to marry Leo, you know? I didn't want to, in fact I hated him. But his parents had money so the deal was done. The first month of my marriage wasn't even that bad, I didn't love him but he was decent towards me. But it all changed after I came home one day and said I had found a job. He slapped me in the face and said that women shouldn't work. They were to stay home and cook and clean and... get pregnant. "

A lonely tear made its way down Regina's cheek. "After that it became more frequently, the beating, the... rapes. When I finally found the courage and told my parents, my mother laughed in my face and called me a liar. I could see my father wanted to do something, but my mother wouldn't let him. So I stopped trying to talk to them. If some of my friends saw the bruises I would tell them that I fell, or bumped against the table. You know, the classic abuse cover up stories.

I'm also pretty sure that it was my mother who told Leo about Daniel. My husband was too much of an idiot and an asshole to find out himself."

There was sympathy shining in the kind eyes of the doctor. And it warmed Regina's pained heart a little. "You know. I told the doctor at the hospital that I fell down the stairs and that's why my baby died! But I goddamn lied, he murdered her! My innocent baby."

A pained sob tore free from her already aching throat. Ans she didn't even notice the doctor standing up and sitting down next to her until she felt his arms around her in a comforting way.

That's how they sat for the rest of their hour long session. It was a terrible sight. Like a broken Queen crying over the remains of her shattered castle. Only in this tale, the broken Queen was Regina and the shattered castle was her life.

...

They walked back to Regina's cell, again. It had become some sort of ritual to the two women. A ritual that they repeated three days in the week. And just like always, Regina's eyes were red rimed and teary.

The from time to time soft sniffling coming from the brunette was the only sound in the concrete hallway.

Emma felt her heart ache for the brunette. Though Regina still looked beautiful, there was some sort of sadness there. And it broke Emma's heart.

They stopped in front of the cell. Emma grabbed her keys, the metal made a clinking sound when the keys hit each other. She pushed the key in the lock and twisted it to the right.

"I'm sorry miss Mills."

Regina looked up. She wasn't really sure why the blonde was saying sorry. And before she could really comprehend what was happening, Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina tightly.

"I'm sorry for everything."

She felt uncomfortable at first, unused to the comforting touches. But after a while she relaxed and let herself melt into the embrace. "It's Regina. You can call me Regina."

Emma's smile was bright and almost blinding. "Then you can call me Emma. Regina."

_God, the way the brunette's name rolled off of her tongue. Magic._

...

Leave a review, people! They make me very happy ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** I'm sorry it's a bit short, but to make up for it, there's a surprise! ;)

"What is this all about?" Regina asked while she set the tray down on the table. The plastic chair made a creaking sound when Regina gracefully sat down. The noise caused the brunette to roll her eyes. _They're so poor here..._

Katherine looked up from the paper she was reading. It was the paper from four days ago, but they were grateful for it. It was the only way to keep a small connection with the outside world. The blonde folded the paper and laid it down on the table. "What's what all about?"

"This." Regina said and she clarified it by pointing at the several guards that were hanging up decorations. Every one of them was wearing a t shirt that said 'Downeast Correctional Facility' in big black letters.

"They're hanging up Christmas decorations." She answered with a shrug. "What else?"

Regina was surprised by the answer and she looked to her left to spot another guards, hanging up some red glittery streamers. She thought that they didn't celebrate Christmas in prisons, seeing that it was _prison_. Time was hard to keep up in here, Regina hadn't even noticed that it was almost Christmas already.

"I thought they didn't celebrate that sort of stuff."

"Well, yes and no. Christmas is kind off important here so they celebrate it, but if you want to celebrate labor day or something like that, you're on the wrong address."

Regina looked down at her breakfast, that was if you could call a little yoghurt and an apple a proper breakfast. She was still not used to this prison food. No, she was still not used to anything here, at all. She picket up her spoon and stirred it through the thick liquid. It was ironic really. Back in Storybrooke she was called a Queen, behind her back of course, but still. She wasn't very queenly anymore, not while living in this dump.

She got half a spoonful of the plain yogurt and carefully brought it to her mouth. It tasted horrible and it was sour. Regina's eyebrows furrowed in disdain and she dropped the spoon back in the bowl.

"So, any news?" Regina asked while she pushed the bowl to the side and grabbed a magazine dating from 1998 from the pile.

Katherine looked up and shrugged. "No, you? I heard you had a visitor the other day."

She felt herself becoming pale. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine, I won't force you."

Regina was thankful that the blonde didn't question it further and she turned to her magazine. It wasn't even a minute later when she heard the doors open. Her curiosity got the best of her and Regina looked up to see who it was.

Emma closed the door behind her and she turned around again, looking directly at Regina. Her green eyes burning holes in Regina's body. The blonde was dressed in her usual dark blue pants but instead of wearing her matching jacket she know wore a grey t shirt - the same as all the other guards but her's were a little different, on the front there was a picture of a black swan with a crown.

Regina's eyes were trained on Emma's arms. The officer was carrying a large box and the muscles of her arms were flexing. It was an arousing sight and Regina didn't know why.

Emma smiled when she saw Regina stare, turns out the brunette is not that subtle. She shifted the box containing Christmas decorations a little to the right to ease her left hand. When she reached on of the corners she dropped the box down with a loud bang. Her fingers where cramping from being in the same position for to long and she flexed them, hearing a satisfying pop when the bone shifted.

"Nice scarf, Jefferson." Emma said sarcastically when she eyed the red, with christmas trees scattered fabric that was secured tightly around the man's neck.

"Thanks." He answered, deciding to ignore the insulting way it was said and instead just went with the compliment. "Very Christmassy isn't it?"

Emma laughed as she sat back on her haunches and tried to get the tape from the box so she could open it.

"Need a knife?" Jefferson asked while he handed her his small pocketknife.

"Thanks."

Emma cut open the box and looked inside. It was full of glittery streamers and it was making the blonde nauseous.

Regina knew she was staring, and pretty obvious too. But she just couldn't tear her eyes from the sight. Emma was standing on a chair, her muscular arms high in the air holding up a red streamer. She was trying to hang it up, but she was failing miserably.

"Regina?"

Regina snapped her eyes away from Emma's form and instead looked at Katherine. "Yes?"

Katherine gave a knowing smile and she turned back to her paper. "Nothing."

...

"Oh, Regina! I'm so glad you're back, we have a busy schedule ahead!"

Yes, it was Friday again. Which meant Regina was helping in the kitchen again. Though that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was working with princess Blanchard. _Dammit_.

"So where do you need me?" Regina asked the doll like woman.

"You'll be there with me, we're making Christmas cookies." Mary Margaret said as she pointed at the right corner.

Regina shot her an insincere smile and she walked to her station. The dough was already on the counter, still wrapped in plastic. There were also some star shapes. _Guess we're making stars._

Mary Margaret moved in to stand next to her as she reached for the packet of dough. The radio was screaming out Christmas songs.

_Fortunatly she doesn't sing along._ Regina thought with a grunt. _That would absolutely be unbearable. _

"So Regina, how are you doing?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the question. She was in goddamn jail, how did she think she was doing?! "I don't really feel like chit chatting." She dead panned.

"O-okay."

She smirked. At least, when the princess was scared of her, she wouldn't talk so much.

...

"What smells so good?" Emma asked as she leaned over on her elbows, supporting her head in her hands.

Mary Margaret looked up and smiled. "Cookies, Emma."

Regina didn't look up, she was trying to put the frosting on the cookie as neat as she possibly could.

"Why are you here, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked as she dried her hands on the towel hanging from the wall. "It's not your break, right?"

"No, it's not. I'm just here to escort miss Mills here back to her cell." Emma shrugged and she reached for one of the cookies, only to get hit with a spoon.

Emma poked out her lower lip as she cradled her injured hand. "Ouch, miss Mills."

Regina rolled her brown orbs and she put the bowl of frosting down. "I guess until Friday, miss Blanchard." She said with a polite nod.

"Of course Regina!" The pixie haired woman chirped.

_Being a bitch clearly didn't help. _

"I see you didn't murder her." Emma grinned when they were out of earshot.

"It was a close call." The brunette responded dryly.

Emma couldn't help herself and she let out a loud laugh. "I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you."

"Why?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows."I'm already in prison."

"Point taken."

Emma turned the corner, Regina following her on the foot. Until she suddenly stopped, causing the brunette behind her to bump into her.

"Dammit, Emma!"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but we're under a mistletoe." Emma said while she pointed at the small branches serving as decorations, hanging above their heads.

"And?"

"We have to kiss."

Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprised. "What?! Why?!"

Emma shrugged. "Because we're standing under the mistletoe. It's tradition."

"It's just a stupid branch, Em-"

Regina's words got lost when she felt the blonde's lips pressed against her own. She hated to admit it, but she liked it. The blonde tasted like cacao and a hint of cinnamon, a wonderful mix. She melted into the kiss and started to reciprocate. She felt Emma's tongue stroking her bottom lip and she opened her own eagerly.

Emma had waited so long to do this. She had waited so damn long to feel the brunette's lips against her own. Though the waiting was definitely worth it. Regina's lips were full and soft, yet firm as they moved against her own. She tasted like apples and it was delicious. Emma could scream out with joy as she felt the brunette open her lips for her. She stroked the other woman's tongue with her own and was rewarded with a soft moan coming from Regina. The sound was so beautiful and erotic that Emma instantly felt her panties moisten. The woman was an angel.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Regina broke the kiss. The need for air had become too strong to ignore. She was stunned at what had just happened and didn't even know what to say, which was quite unusual for her. Regina Mills was famous with her sassy retorts. Yet, now she was speechless.

"This is just because of the stupid branch." It was the logical response, she thought. Regina Mills didn't do love, not anymore.

Emma felt the strong dissapointed fill her whole body. Regina didn't feel the same way as her and it hurt immensely. "Of course." She said timidly.

Regina couldn't handle the puppy look Emma was giving her, so she started walking back to her cell on her own.

_This is not love! This is not love! This is not love! _Regina kept repeating the mantra with every step she took. But if this was not love, why couldn't she forget the feeling of Emma's lips move against her own?

...

Leave a review! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Trigger Warning: Abuse!**

Two weeks went by and Regina had tried her best to stay clear of the blonde officer. Turning around whenever they would lock eyes or taking at least a 10 inch distance from Emma - no, officer Swan - when the blonde needed to take her to one of her weekly sessions or to the kitchens to help 'the princess'.

Christmas had come and gone without any further celebrations other then the decorations -which were still hanging on the walls, by the way - and a generous meal on Christmas eve. Not that Regina was really dissapointed about that. She had never enjoyed Christmas that much, not even as a child. Her mother was alway stressed that time of the year with organizing Christmas parties, which resulted in more beatings. As an adult Christmas was just as horrible, it was the time the awful in laws stopped by.

The whole family White had been just as spiteful as Leo. Always mentioning what was wrong with the decorations, or her dress, or her make up, or her hair. Especially Eva White, her mother in law from hell.

_Regina was so glad she was the hostess, at least that way she got a chance to get away from the people occupying her dining room for a little while. She had had enough of the comments on her dress and make up, on everything really. _

_She could of course have mentioned that she needed to wear a long sleeved dress because she needed to hide the fresh bruises that were adorning her upper arms. Put there by her 'loving' husband. But then again, they wouldn't believe her. Even her own mother doesn't believe that her husband beats the crap out of her almost every day. _

_She crouched down and pulled the turkey from the oven. The dish was hot and she quickly placed it on the stove. When she pulled the oven mitts off, she heard it. _

_"Do you really not know how to act, Regina?" _

_Regina's back immediatly went rigid as she heard the familiar cold and vicious voice that haunted her dreams. She slowly turned around to look at her husband, who was standing in the door opening. _

_"What do you mean, Leo?" She carefully asked, not wanting to anger him further. _

_"Do you really have to ask?" He sneered. "You are acting like a cheap skank." _

_Regina cowered at the angry tone of his voice. She didn't know what she had done wrong. "No, Leo, I'm not. I swear." _

_But he didn't listen. "My mother said you were acting strange, and I know she's right." Then very slowly his lips curled up in a vicious grin. "Well, since your acting like a cheap whore, maybe you should be treated as one."_

_He quickly stalked over to the terrified woman and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip that would surely leave a bruise. It all went very quick after that. Regina let out a pained scream when the inside of her forearm connected with hot dish that contained the turkey. She could feel the skin burning away and she tried to rip her arm free of her husband's grasp, but he was too strong. _

_"Does that hurt, Regina?" He asked, pressing his wife's arm harder against the scolding hot metal. _

_Regina was screaming in pain and tears mingled with mascara and eyeliner streamed down her cheeks. "Please! Stop!" She begged. _

_He released his grip and walked away without saying another word. _

Regina unconsciously traced the white burn scar on she arm. The smile on Eva White's face when she walked back into the dining room was unforgettable. It was a knowing smile, one that said 'you needed to be put back in your place'. It was the same smile Regina had given the woman when she saw her in the courtroom. When she had officially rid herself of the biggest demon in her life.

Regina shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, she didn't want to think about the family White. But then thoughts of the blonde officer immediately popped back up.

She had noticed how dissapointed Emma - no officer Swan - had reacted when Regina had rejected her. There had been so much hurt shining in those piercing green eyes. But Regina knew that she couldn't give Emma was she wanted, what she deserved. Because Regina Mills couldn't love, not like that.

...

"Hey doc." Emma said softly when the red haired man had opened the door.

"Emma." He said surprised and opened the door to let the blonde in. "What are you doing here?" He asked and saw how the green eyes immediatly teared up.

"Ehm. I was wondering if we could talk for a moment." She said, her voice full of tears. She dropped herself on the old leather couch, but then remember this was the exact same spot Regina - no miss Mills - always sat and stood up to instead sit down in the chair next to the couch.

Archie furrowed his eyebrows and made a mental note about the strange behavior the officer was portraying. "Sure." He closed the door behind him and sat down in his comfy chair. With the tip of his index finger he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "What do you want to talk about."

This time a tear made it's way down the blonde's pale cheek, but Emma quickly wiped it away before it could fall and dampen the fabric of her dark blue pants. "I did something very very stupid. And I mean really stupid. But I dont regret it."

Archie noticed the way Emma kept her head down and how she was was staring intently at her hands. He crossed his legs and sat back, all the while never breaking eye contact with the officer's slumping form. "Do you want to tell me?"

Emma sniffled and shifted her gaze from her fingers to the red haired man. "Only if you promise that you won't tell anybody." _Well, that sounded childish. _

"I promise that whatever is being said in this room will not leave it. This is confidential." He said as he placed his notebook on the table in front of him as if to say that there won't be any evidence that this talk has ever happened.

"I kissed someone." The blonde said quickly, like she didn't have the courage to say it slowly.

Archie's eyebrows shot up in surprise but then quickly changed to confusion. He didn't understand why kissing someone would reduce the strong blonde officer in front of him to tears. Unless, of course, the person had rejected her afterwards.

"Who?"

There was a pregnant pause, the silence only filled with the breathing from both people occupying the small office.

"Regina Mills." There she'd said it.

If Archie Hopper hadn't been a professional, his chin would surely been lying on the floor from surprise. He had known Emma Swan for a long time, ever since the young woman started working here, but he had never dared to guess that the woman would jeopardize her career like that - because that would surely happen if Granny found out - Emma would immediatly be fired.

"Well, say something doc." Emma said nervously as she started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Emma, if this comes out, you could get fired." He breathed out, the shock was passing a little and he could finally form words again.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Well, it's not going to come out." She said in a soft whisper.

The psychiatrist put his hands up in surrender. "They won't hear it from me. But Emma, you know as well as I do that this sort of thing always comes out. Remember what happened to Carla Simmons."

Emma nodded. Carla Simmons had been a female officer who had been caught having a sexual relationship with one of the male inmates. She had been fired and then arrested for rape because the hospital told the police the inmate had not been sane enough to consent to such activities. To make a long story short, Carla was now in a prison somewhere on the other side of the state.

"Yes, but Regina Mills is sane. And we're not having sex, I just kissed her."

The red haired man lifted one eyebrow in response.

"Besides, after that Regina got freaked out and she told me that it meant nothing." There was some sort of bitterness in Emma's voice.

The doctor's eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm sorry Emma, but maybe it's for the best."

_Yes, maybe..._

...

"Alright miss Mills, I need to take you to the kitchens again." Emma said as she opened stared at her hands that were opening the cell door. Anything to avoid locking eyes with the brunette.

Regina stood up from her cod the moment the cell door was unlocked and had been slid to the side. Emma stepped aside to let the brunette pass. Tanned hands were held up so that Emma could snap the handcuffs around both wrists.

The concrete hallway was completely empty when the pair walked though the hollow space. Regina stared straight ahead, appearing deep in thought.

"Oh fuck it." Regina said suddenly as she stopped dead in her tracks, causing the blonde to bump into her.

"What?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"I said fuck it." Regina's piercing brown eyes locked with Emma's green ones.

"Fuck wha-"

Emma's words died on her lips once she felt Regina's lips on hers. Again. They felt and tasted exactly the same, and it wasn't until this moment that Emma noticed how much she had actually missed those lips.

Her hands grabbed the brunette's hips and she pushed her against the wall. Regina moaned softly when her back collided with the hard and pale yellow wall. She maneuvered her still cuffed hands so, that she could wrap them around Emma's neck.

Another erotic moan escaped Regina's plump lips and Emma took advantage of it by deepening the kiss. Their tongues mingled together until the couple needed to part for air.

They stayed close enough for their noses to touch as they tried to get enough oxygen into their lungs.

"We really need to stop this." Regina said as she licked her lips.

"Yes we do." There was some dissapointment in her voice, but it was quickly washed away once Regina's lips connected with hers again for another hungry kiss.

...

Leave a review, people ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:** I'm kind off having a writers block, so if anyone had some suggestions or things that they want in this story, leave a review or pm me! And something about more Daniel flashbacks, it will surely happen, I would love to explore that relationship too. ;)

**Trigger Warning: Small mention of rape, actual rape ( flashback ), spousel abuse!**

...

Time was moving very slowly in Regina's opinion. Too slow. She carefully moved her head to the side to look at the old and yellow papered calendar that was hanging on a rusty nail. It looked like someone pushed the nail in with some sort off hard rock or something because the faint yellowish paint that covert most off the walls in this prison was damaged.

The twenty two was written in thick black numbers that stood out harshly against the yellow of the once white paper. Under the numbers, July was written in a faint red. It was a cheap thing to be honest, but at least Regina could keep count for how long she was going to be here. Which was still many, many days.

Today was exactly a year ago that she had been arrested for the alleged 'murder' on that monster of a husband. The moment those cold and metal handcuffs had been closed around her tanned wrists, Regina knew she stood no chance. Her husband had been well liked in the whole community of Storybrooke, Maine. But even if he wasn't, there had been no hope for her. Her husband had been a cop after all, and all those policeman where like some sort off big family. And she had killed one of them.

Because that was all that counted. She had killed someone from their big and happy family. That automatically made her the bad guy - or woman - in the situation. It didn't matter that the man had been dispically cruel towards her, beating her, forcing her to have sex with him. No, Leo would always be a saint, and Regina... Regina was satan.

A cold smile spread across her face as she fumbled with her grey blanket. Just remembering the names she had been called in court where enough to dehumanize her, making her feel less because she was a woman.

Jealous, cold, murder, cold blooded, cruel, heartless.

And those where just a few examples. She knew that she had been called far worse, behind her back of course. Bitch, witch, she devil. And so, so much more.

Their arguments had been complete bullshit -excuse her language.

_"Mrs White had been jealous because her husband was well liked by females."_

_"Mrs White was greedy and wanted the money that was in her husband's life insurance." _

_"This accusation of abuse it completely bogus! Mrs White has never reported something." _

_"Her doctor can't vouch for any injuries consistent with abuse or rape." _

Of course the old man couldn't vouch for any injuries. He had practically been inside of Leo's pocket. Of course he knew about the abuse and the rape, but the old doctor had just been too much of a coward to do a goddamn thing about it.

_His eyes were trained on his hands when he stitched the large cut on Regina's hip. As if he didn't want to notice the large bruises on her torso, they were a variation of colors. Light purple, yellow, dark purple. _

_"I'm afraid it's going to leave a scar, mrs White." He said in his as usually hoarse voice. _

_Regina could only nod as she looked at the ceiling. It was torture enough living with her husband, she didn't want to see the silent pity in the old man's dark blue eyes. She knew why he couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it. _

_With a large white bandage he covered the wound and lowered her blouse again. He stood up and disposed the rubber handgloves, throwing them in the large white plastic bag sitting in the corner of the room. _

_Regina carefully sat up, still cradling her left arm in her right one. _

_"Let's take a look at your arm." The doctor said as he carefully took the the arm in his hands. "Does this hurt?" He asked as he carefully twisted the loin to the right._

_Regina let out a whimper as the pain turned from an annoying throb to a stabbing ache. "Yes that hurts." She said in a groggy voice as she took her arm and cradeled it to her chest._

_He nodded and pushed his round glasses further up his nose. "It appears to be strained. There is no need for a cast, but I will give you a sling." _

_"Oh there's no need for that." Regina started to protest. She knew that Leo would be angry with her if she came home with a sling. He didn't want her to look weak in front of other people. That right was probably only reserved for the bastard himself, Regina thought bitterly. _

_"But, the sling will alleviate the pain, mrs White." _

_"I'll be fine with some aspirines." _

_It went against everything he stood for but he nodded anyway. Of course he had noticed that this kind of trauma are signs for domestic violence. He knew he should report it. But this woman's husband was Leo White, and right know detective White was the only one standing between his son and a prison cell. The detective had promised that if he would keep his mouth shut, his son wouldn't go to jail. _

_"Alright, mrs White." _

_Regina nodded and slipped off the examination table. She was unstable on her feet and the high heels that she was wearing didn't make it any easier. Her hand gripped the edge of the table with a force that turned her knuckles white. _

_"Are you okay, mrs White?" He asked carefully as he looked at her, his eyes shining behind the thick glass of his glasses. _

_Regina swallowed and nodded her head. "I'm fine, just dizzy." _

_"Yes, that's a possibly seeing that you hit your head pretty hard. You shouldn't be going up kitchen stairs wearing heels." He said with a soft laugh, trying to ease the tension in the room. He knew that her wearing heels wasn't the real reason of her injuries. _

_"Yes, that would probably be best, silly me." She nodded as she slowly pushed herself from the table and carefully made her way to the door. _

_"Thank you, doctor." She said softly as she pushed the door handle down and opened the door. _

_"Of course, it's my job after all." _

_If only that were true. _

Regina felt a shiver go down her spine. The old doctor had been right, it had indeed left a scar. One of many.

She got off the bed and walked to the metal bars. If you stood at one particular spot and looked to the right, you could see the clock than hung in the far corner.

7 PM.

That was weird, Regina thought. She hadn't seen Emma all day. Which was unusual, normally the blonde would stop by at least twice a day. They would steal a quick kiss, or just talk about random subject.

Regina shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and moved to her bed again. The mattress was hard and the pillow wasn't much better. The only plus point that she was in this cell was privacy, it was almost completely vacant in this corner.

She laid in her side and curled into herself. Another nine years and one month. It sounded short when you say it like that, but counting the days would be too much.

After two hours of just laying there, sleep finally came. And Regina remember why she was in this filthy cell in the first place.

...

_"Regina! Where are you?!" Leo yelled as he walked in the living room. _

_Regina quickly walked into the living room. "I'm here, Leo." _

_His cold, snake like eyes roamed her body to eventually stop on her shirt. _

_"Why are you not wearing your red blouse, Regina?" He asked in a deadly whisper. "I told you to wear that one today." _

_Regina looked down at her white blouse. He had absolutely not told her that. "I'm sorry, Leo." Apologizing form something that wasn't even her own fault. How low has she sunk?_

_He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Take it off." _

_Regina furrowed her eyebrows, surely he hadn't just said 'take it off', right? "W-what?" She asked softly. _

_He took a step forward, causing her to shrink into herself. "I said, take it off." He said enunciating every word very carefully. _

_Regina hesitated as she slowly raised her fingers to the first ivory button. _

_"Well, hurry." He said as he moved his right hand towards the holster on his hip - containing his gun - in a warning, _

_She quickly fumbled the buttons lose, until the blouse was loosely hanging on her shoulders. The soft fabric made almost no sound when it came in contact with the hard wooden floor of her living room. _

_"Good." He said with a grin as he eyes roamed over her chest, eying the dark purple and black lace of her bra. "No come and sit on my lap." _

_He sat on the white couch as Regina carefully moved closer. She moved her knees on either side of his body and sat down, feeling his hardness against her center. _

_"Yes, that feels good." He softly moaned as his hands moved towards her bra covered breasts. He painfully squeezed the firm flesh and Regina suppressed the wince that wanted to escape her plump lips. _

_One of his hands dropped and opened the clasp of her pants, sneaking the hand inside he roughly pushed the fabric of her panties to the side and slit two finger into her tight opening. _

_Tears gathered in Regina's eyes as she felt the not yet healed flesh rip again. Both of her hands were resting on his shoulders and Regina looked down. Something glistening caught her eye. The gun that was still safely secured in his holster. _

_It would be so easy to just garb it and pull the trigger. All these horrors would be over, she would be free of his grasp. Living with all that fear would just be a memory. _

_She just needed to grab it. _

_"Don't even try darling." _

_Her eyes shot up, he had noticed. Leo pushed her off of him and Regina fell on the ground with a loud thud. His hand shot down to the deadly weapon and he gripped it with his right hand. _

_"You want this?" He asked softly as he pushed the gun against Regina's forehead. A soft whimper left her lips and Regina tried to get away but a strong hand in her neck prevented her from doing so. _

_He moved the gun lower and held it against her chest, right where her heart was. "You want to feel power?" He asked as he straddled her waist to keep her still. _

_There was a dangerous glint in his eyes and Regina knew that he was serious. He would actually shoot her. Kill her even. _

_She moved fast as the fear for her life took over. Her knee connected hard with his groin and he fell to the right, Regina quickly reached for the gun, but he wouldn't let go of it that easy. _

_And then a shot rang through the whole house. Blood started to leak on the hard wooden floor, soaking the white rug. _

_"Oh my god." Regina whispered in to shaky voice as she moved away from the now dead body of her husband. "What have I done?!"_

_Regina didn't know for how long she sat there, but by the time she reached for her blouse to put it on again, sirens were signaling the arrival of the police. _

...

Leave a review! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note:** thank you all for the kind reviews! ;)

...

The loud top forty songs were blasting in her ears. The harsh and cold Maine wind whiped her red blotched cheeks and she squinted her eyes a little. Her ponytail was moving from left to right, together with the movements of her body. Her shoes connected with the pavement every step she took. Lungs were taking deep breaths of cooled air, filling them with oxygen.

Emma swan had always enjoyed to run. It gave her the feeling that she was free, completely free. No one could stop her when she started with her fast pace, the loud music filtering out all the noises of the world.

_Thump, thump, thump. Breath. Thump, thump, thump. Breath. _

It was a comfortable rhythm Emma had mastered after years and years of getting up early every morning and pulling on her running shoes. Just fast enough to get tired, but not enough to be out of breath. The light jacket she was wearing, kept her warm and sheltered from the harsh wind and the slight rain that had begun to fall about five minutes ago.

Emma rounded the corner of the street and her apartment came into view again. She stopped once she reached the door and stretched the tired muscles of her legs, leaning against the brick wall for support when she grabbed her ankle and pulled her leg up.

She quickly got up the stairs and opened her front door. The wet running shoes were kicked off and Emma patted into the kitchen. The empty cereal bowl was still sitting on the breakfast bar.

Emma used running not only for keeping her figure, it helped her thinking too. And right now, she had a lot to think about. She knew that was she was doing with Regina could ruin her entire career, but the problem was, Emma just couldn't stop. She was addicted to the drug that was Regina Mills.

She certainly never expected this. When she had heard the news about Regina getting arrested for the murder of her husband, something in her mind already told her that the woman was innocent, but what could some simple prison guard do?

And even though Emma knew that what she was doing is completely wrong, she just couldn't stop herself from wanting more. More Regina. She would even admit that she'd had some pretty steaming dreams about the mysterious brunette. Where the woman had come undone at her hands, those sexy and kissable lips parting with a long moan when Emma thrusted deeper inside of her. Her perfect round breasts lifting up and down with every laboured breath she took.

_Damn_. Emma shook her head to rid herself of the crazy arousing thoughts, though the mental image of Regina coming undone was still burned in her mind. Not that Emma minded, but it didn't help the situation very much. They'd already crossed that line once.

...

_"Emma." Regina breathed softly as the blonde opened her cell door, making as little sound as possible. The tall, muscular blonde was standing in the opening dressed in a tank top and dark blue pants. "What are you doing here so late?" She said slowly, wiping the sleep from her eyes._

_"I took the night shift and have some time left. So I thought, why not go see Regina." Emma said with a smile as she walked over to the bed Regina was sitting on and sat down on the end. _

_"So, I'm just entertainment?" Regina asked with a smirk, her usual sass present again. "Why, officer, how crude." _

_Emma shot the brunette a winning smile and moved forwards to peck Regina on her lips. "When am I not crude, miss Mills?" _

_Tanned hands weaved themselves in Emma's blonde tresses and the brunette pulled her down by her hair. A passionate kiss followed that had both women panting afterwards. For such a petit woman, Regina was still pretty strong and Emma half tumbled on top of the brunette. _

_"I don't know, Emma." Regina whispered against the blonde's lips, touching them softly. "Why don't you show me?" _

_The sultry way it was said, had Emma's stomach fluttering with lust. She stared in Regina's brown, piercing orbs, wondering if the brunette had been serious. And it seems like she was. Regina pulled her bottom lip between her pearling white teeth and stared back. _

_"I want you Emma." It had taken a lot of Regina's trust to say those words. After all, the only person who she had willingly slept with was Daniel. She knew she was putting Emma in a horrible position, but she wanted, no, needed the blonde. Maybe it was the safety she felt when she was with the blonde that made her want to. _

_Emma didn't know how to answer. She knew she really wanted it too. And the way Regina was almost pleading with her eyes, the vulnerability that was shining in those beautiful brown eyes. _

_She leaned forward again and captured the brunette's plump lips in another passionate kiss. Regina's hands moved to the hem of Emma's tank top and pulled it over her head quickly, reattaching their lips the moment the top was gone. _

_Emma's hands slowly made their way to the white buttons of the orange shirt, giving Regina enough time to change her mind if she wanted. But when Emma's didn't hear or see any sign of protest, she popped open the first button. And the second, and the third, until the shirt was almost hanging open, but already exposing the simple black bra Regina was wearing. When Emma's hands moved towards the last button, she felt Regina grab her wrist, causing Emma to look up in confusion. _

_The amount of fear and shame she saw in Regina's eyes, made her remember the bruises she had noticed on the brunette's body, the first day Regina was here. She knew that if Regina had had such bruises, she would have scars too. Emma realized that Regina was ashamed about those small imperfections, thinking that Emma would judge or walk away._

_"You're beautiful." Emma whispered and she gave an assuring smile, making sure Regina understood that she really meant it. And she moved towards the tanned neck when she saw felt Regina relax. _

_"Emma." Regina said with a soft moan when she felt the blonde nibble at her pulse point and pale hands open the last remaining button. Her hands moved over the blonde's bare back and up towards the clasp of Emma's bra but then hesitated. _

_Emma looked up with soft smile. "Do you want me to go first?" The blush that spread across Regina's cheeks was telling enough. She sat up slightly and reached behind her back to unclasped the bra. Regina's eyes were following her movements and stared at her now bare breasts. It made Emma wonder if Regina had ever been with a woman before. Probably not. _

_Emma moved forwards again and she slipped her hands under the orange fabric of Regina's shirt, pushing it back. Regina slipped her arms out of the sleeves and looked down when she saw Emma stare at her body. _

_"I meant it, Regina." She whispered. "You're really beautiful." Emma's hand moved slowly towards the clasp of Regina's bra and she unclasped it. Regina stared in her green eyes when she dropped the bra on the ground._

_The brunette looked absolutely beautiful in Emma's opinion, but she knew that Regina was feeling very self conscious at the moment. So Emma stopped staring and instead kissed those delicious plump lips again. _

_The rest of the night they spent swallowing each others moans and being as close as humanly possible. _

...

A soft smile crossed Emma's face when she thought back at that night. During that night, it didn't matter that she was an orphan and a prison ward, it did not matter that Regina was a victim of domestic violence and an inmate. They were just two woman, making love.

And dammit if Emma wasn't going to cherish that moment forever.

...

I like to know what you guys thought, so leave a review! ;)


End file.
